coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Benny1982
Welcome Hi, welcome to Coronation Street Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Benny1982 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jtomlin1uk (Talk) 20:54, December 1, 2010 Stan Ogden Hi Ben, and thanks for the message. If you look at Episode 2364 (28th November 1983) you'll see that Stan's date of birth was changed upwards by three years in that episode and what I suspect happended is that the production office looked at old records when it came to the some of the items you mention! Your mention of "Isiah" rings a bell - I think I recall hearing at as Stan's middle name as well. I can't recall ever hearing of him having brothers - the only relative I know of is his cousin Edwin as see in his funeral episode but I could be wrong here. There's so much about the 1960s and early 1970s we don't know about (yet).--Jtomlin1uk 21:19, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :My suspicion is (and indeed was when I saw that episode in 1983 and found it a bit daft then) that it was a writer's device to stop storylines about Stan having to work, Bernard Youens being very ill by then and not really able to act sequences in which he was shown window cleaning or anything else. I imagine that they thought that they could show him sat down permanently at home (the Rovers that is) and in No 13! Events, sadly, overtook them.--Jtomlin1uk 21:35, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Old piece of vandalism in soap history. Ben, I'm afraid I don't know exactly when the graffiti was etched into the set. It was definately before 1984 and it was a part of the old Grape Street set. If you have the 1980 DVD, watch Episode 2011 (9th July 1980) and you can see it there in the shot where Ken and Stan are bent over an unconscious Elsie as she is slumped against the wall after Hilda has alerted the party in No. 3 to her plight. As to trying to track down when it was done, it must be post Winter of 1969 when the first grape street set was knocked down and it was rebuilt in brick ready for January 1970 (We are close to identifying exactly when the set was last seen in wood and first seen in brick). Now either it was done with the building of the set (unlikely - what would prompt them to do that) or it was done with a 1970s storyline that involved Dennis and the only one that springs to mind is the sequence of eps in 1973 covering news reaching Elsie that he was in Pentonville prison. This is purely a guess until we can investigate further. John.--Jtomlin1uk 08:02, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Stan Ogden ill Unless there was a previous throwaway line, probably Episodes 2410 and 2411 on 7th and 9th May.--Jtomlin1uk 06:47, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, and do you know what made Stan so ill he needed constant nursing by Hilda? :Not sure that was ever stated.--Jtomlin1uk 11:51, May 14, 2011 (UTC) : :He was quite sick so I can only guess he had severe arthritis on top of his tiredness which made him bedridden. Dennis Ben, thanks for your update to the page on Dennis Tanner. Please remember though that our manual of style dictates that character articles should mostly be in the past tense, not the present. Thanks. John.--Jtomlin1uk 20:46, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi Jim. I have updated the return section of his bio writing it in past tense. Have a look to see what you think. Corrie: Missing episodes :Not true. There are always rumours like this! Some years ago it was that 20 episodes from 1961 were missing, then it changed to 1967 and so on. They are all in the archive. The only missing things are the dry runs of Corrie and Pardon the Expression, the inserts for the 1969 and 1970 Christmas Comedy Carnival and all six episodes of Turn out the Lights. Some 20 years ago, Daran Little had all the film recordings and videotapes transferred to VHS and stored the copies in the Manchester production office where they remain to this day for reference, and the masters are in Leeds. He then watched them all at the rate of 14 episodes a day!!--Jtomlin1uk 15:04, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Coming across real Corrie locations If the event was supposed to take place on Oxford Street, it definately wasn't filmed there. There's a photo in Daran Little's 35th anniversary book of the filming and there's no way it was Oxford Street. I suspect it was streets near Pentonville Jail. Incidentally, two interesting sights to visit in Manchester are the sight of Archie Street and the location where the 1969 title sequence was filmed at Cornbrook Street - the flats there were also used to take the famous photograph Ena Sharples on a balcony - http://coronationstreetupdates.blogspot.com/2011/08/iconic-photo-of-ena-sharples.html--Jtomlin1uk 15:09, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, that's an episode that David saw at the BFI - you'll have to ask him if any indication was given as to where the accident was filmed. I think there were lots of establishing shots in the episode of Elsie in London to make it quite clear to viewers that they really had filmed in the capital - at the time, it was the furthest the programme had ever gone to do location filming.--Jtomlin1uk 15:31, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Episode 1307 Hi Ben, As John says, I watched this episode in October last year at the BFI. Oxford Street was definitely seen, as were Baker Street and Berkeley Square and a few others I couldn't identify. My notes don't say whether Elsie goes shopping (for a present for Alan) before or after she meets Ernie Sutton but I think it was before. I don't know where the scenes where Elsie was ran over were filmed, sadly. I'm happy to answer any more questions if I can so if you think of any don't hestitate! David 16:46, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks David. Seems I have been to several rel locations used in Corrie then from Blackpool to Oxford Street. Could you tell me any more continuity errors made in the 1960s before the show emplyed an archivist? I know Dennis was 22 in 1961 which does not tally with his 1942 birth and in early 1962 Ken was said to be 24 so born 1937ish yet he was born in Oct 1939 in later eps. Do you know of any other continuity errors made with character details?Benny1982 17:38, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Episode 32 Hi Ben, I haven't seen this episode so I don't know if the trip was shown. It won't have been done on location, I know that much. David 19:33, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi David. I know they started toi film on location a few times in the 1960s and first filmed in Windermere in 1969 and outside the Speedwell Cavern in 1965 and Blackpool in 1961 although the second 1961 trip was a backdrop feature to save time that time. I am trying to compile a list of real locations Corrie has used. I dont know if the Fevruary 1994 trip to London was on location or not. I know they filmed in Blackpool again in 1971, 1980, 1985 onwards etc. Benny1982 19:56, March 26, 2012 (UTC) A read of the synopsis for the 1994 episode on Corrienet seems to show that all the filming was done in the coach or at a motorway service station and nothing was shot in London. The first time filming was in London was in 1973 for Elsie's trip there as the "places" that David put on the episodes show. It would seem to me that after the actors' strike finished, the programme started to show location filming more and more. Prior to that there was just Blackpool in for the two episodes you state and possibly during the strike there was Episode 130 (12th March 1962). I've seen a publicity picture from this episode showing Concepta crying as she's sat on a child's swing in a real park with Harry stood over her comforting her - it may have been staged for publicity but equally it may have been some location filming that was conducted. The only other real place I can state with certainty in the 1960s was in Episode 366 (15th June 1964) which had filming done in Manchester's Albert Square (according to a TV Times response to a viewers letter a few weeks later).--Jtomlin1uk 08:22, March 27, 2012 (UTC) I know Corrie filmed for real in London in 1995 and 1998. And Elsies trip in 1973 and in 2011 and the is the 4 times they filmed there. I know they filmed in the Lakes in 1969, 1990 and 1993 and possibly 1987. A few other trips I think happened offscreen such as 1983 and 1977. Amazing that I have been to Blackpool, Speedwell and the Lakes which are 3 prominent locations used outside Manc, and the places in London. In 1965 I know they did not film inside the caves and I am not surprised but the filmed outside the cave. I know they filmed in 1987 on the M6 and Birch Services, just out of curiosity where is or was that Services if you or anyone else know? Benny1982 09:59, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Birch Services are between J18 and J19 on the M60 - I think as the crow flies they are the nearest to Granada Studios. Don't forget Woburn Abbey as a major location shoot in 1973 and Tatton Park in 1962 (car in the lake), 1967 and 1983 (car in the lake again!).--Jtomlin1uk 10:07, March 27, 2012 (UTC) In that 1987 ep they must have filmed on the M6 which runs up past Lancaster to the Lakes as it says so in the ep synopsis. Benny1982 10:14, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Autograph That's nice! Try to get Eileen Derbyshire's - that supposedly a difficult one to obtain!--Jtomlin1uk 15:59, April 5, 2012 (UTC) I am well pleased to get one from an original corrie cast member. And as for Eileen Derbyshire well I heard she is renowned for not replying to fan mail. I sent her a letter of request a few months ago and never heard anything. I am awaiting one from Barbara Knox. Have you got any autographs of Corrie stars? Benny1982 16:08, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Episode 2364 Hi Ben, Thanks for your message regarding the above episode. Unfortunately the certificate wasn't seen at all, and the only information obtained from it was read out - Stan was born in 1919 which made him 64 and not 61. Appropriate episode number though... 23'64'!! --Karen2310 22:32, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Karen. So the info given about his birth was pretty much covered in the episode synopsis. Thanks for clarifying. On another subject I recently visited the grave of Jack Rosenthal who wrote early Corrie eps and was a short term producer in 1967. Benny1982 11:37, July 22, 2012 (UTC)